Rick Grimes (Serial TV)
Rick Grimes - Był protagonistą serialu. Przed apokalipsą zastępca szeryfa w niewielkim mieście w okolicach Atlanty. Po wybuchu epidemii dotarł do Atlanty a potem znalazł rodzinę w obozie ocalałych, znajdującym się na obrzeżach miasta. Ostatecznie po kilku latach grupa dotarła do Aleksandrii gdzie Rick stał się przywódcą. Charakterystyka Postaci Gdy Carl był jeszcze dzieckiem Rick zwykł z nim chodzić na ranczo trzymając go za rękę. Rick pracował jako zastępca szeryfa w King's Country wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Shane'm, posiadał również kochającą rodzinę: syna Carla, oraz żonę Lori. Podczas jednej z akcji został postrzelony i zapadł w śpiączkę, z której wybudził się dopiero po kilku miesiącach, gdy świat był już opanowany przez żywe trupy. Gdy tylko się przebudził, obudził się w szpitalu na łóżku, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Z nową sytuacją zaznajomił go Morgan. Rick postanowił wyruszyć do Atlanty w celu odnalezienia swojej rodziny. Odszukał ją w niewielkim obozie pod miastem. Szybko stał się liderem całej grupy. W odcinku "Keys To The Kingdom" serii "Cold Storage" zdjęcie jego i jego rodziny zostało znalezione a jeden z policjantów, przypuszczalnie znajomy Ricka został zamieniony w Zombie Rick Został zmuszony do dokonania wielu rzeczy co zmieniły go na przestrzeni lat. Musiał on zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Shane'a, za to że ten starał się zabić jego i przygarnąć jego rodzinę musiał też zabijać innych ludzi oraz zostać bezwzględnym dyktatorem by chronić tych na których mu zależy. Rick z sezonu 3 na 5 i następne przybiera zachowanie zbliżone do Shane'a, ubiera się w podobny sposób i podobnie jak on robi to co należy by wszyscy byli bezpieczni. Po dotarciu do Alexandrii po raz pierwszy opowiada Deannie o tym że ludzie z którymi tu przybył to jego rodzina i zabijał by byli bezpieczni. Przez Cykl trwania serii staje się okrutnym oraz bezwzględnym dyktatorem, które nie licząc się z niczyim zdaniem zdolny jest zabijać. Jego okrucieństwo pojawia się m.in w odcinku pt."Four Walls And A Roof" gdzie bezlitośnie zabija Gareth'a W sezonie siódmym musi przezwyciężyć trudności po utracie bliskich i śmierci Glenna-osoby która uratowała go w Atlancie. Sezon siódmy to najcięższy sezon dla tej postaci, Rick uświadamia sobie, że nie jest w stanie zawsze zapewniać bezpieczeństwa dla swojej grupy, staje się załamany i błaga swojego wroga by nie robił on krzywdy innym. Po śmierci swojego syna znów odzyskuje swoją starą tożsamość i podobnie jak jego syn zaprzestaje bezwzględnej walki dzięki swojemu synowi ratuje Negana. Gdy Morgan decyduje się na odejście z Alexandrii, Rick wraz z Paulem oraz Carol starają się go przekonać by został. Rick mówi mu, że tak czy siak będzie ciągnąć go do nowych grup. W sezonie dziewiątym stara się by jego społeczność miała ułatwiony kontakt z innymi miastami w tym celu buduje z innymi drewniany most, dzięki któremu przemieszczanie się jest proste. Po kłótni z Daryl'em odciąga szwendaczy i zostaje nabity na metalowy pal co sprawia że zaczyna tracić krew i powoli umierać. Przez cykl trwania jego umierania doznaje on wielu halucynacji m.in związanych z Shane'm w której przeprasza go za to, że go zabił, z Hershel'em gdzie rozumie że ból czyni innych silnymi, z Sashą oraz z Michonne, które mówi że jest wojownikiem. Rick uświadamia sobie, że rodzina, którą szukał to byli wszyscy ludzie jakich poznał przez swoją wędrówkę w post-apokaliptystycznym świecie opanowanym przez żywe trupy i mówiąc że znalazł już swoją rodzinę, wysadza most i wszyscy myślą, że odszedł on na zawszę. Rick został jednak uratowany przez Anne, która wraz z nim i obcą grupą odleciała helikopterem do nieznanej bohaterowi lokacji. Po odejściu Rick'a wszyscy są przybici. Daryl zamieszkał las gdyż czuł się winny śmierci Ricka, a władzę w Alexandrii przejęła Michonne. Po upływie lat dowiadujemy się że Michonne urodziła dziecko Ricka i nazwała je na jego cześć jako Rick.Jr. W trakcie przebiegu jarmarku w Królestwie, dowiadujemy się że most wysadzony przez Rick'a nazywa się "Most Rick'a Grimes'a". Sam Rick stał się bohaterem w oczach innych społeczności. Cytaty: Relacje: Shane Walsh Shane był najlepszym przyjacielem Rick'a przed wybuchem apokalipsy. Razem pracowali jako zastępcy szeryfa. W pierwszym odcinku widzimy jak dobrze ze sobą rozmawiają i żartują. Po wybuchu epidemii Shane zablokował drzwi w szpitalu do pokoju Rick'a, ale zmuszony został do zostawienia go, gdyż myślał, że nie żyje. Po odejściu ze szpitala zbliżył się do Lori i zaopiekował Carl'em. Relacja Rick'a i Shane'a zaczyna ulegać pogorszeniu z końca sezonu 1 przez sezon 2 aż do jego końca. W sezonie drugim Shane staje się zazdrosny o Lori i Carla. Rick podejrzewał, że coś jest nie tak i nie pozwolił by Shane zabrał mu rodzinę, widać to w odcinku "18 miles out". Shane ostatecznie zabija Rendall'a w przedostatnim odcinku sezonu 2 i namawia Rick'a, by ten poszedł z nim go szukać i wyciąga go na pole. Rick domyślił się co ten chce zrobić i gdy Shane mierzył go pistoletem, on zbliżył się i ostatecznie wbił mu nóż w serce. Przez cykl trwania serii zostaje ukazane że Rick przybrał część Shane'a i utożsamił się z nim - stał się bardziej brutalny. O Shane'nie nigdy nie zapomniał, gdy upadło więzienie w sezonie 4 Rick wyjawia Carlowi, że o Shane'nie myśli każdego dnia. W sezonie siódmym wyjawia Michonne, że miał partera o imieniu Shane, który miał z Lori romans i że Judith to córka Shane'a. W odcinku 5 sezonu 9 pt. What Comes After Rick w swoim śnie spotyka Shane'a, z którym rozmawia i ten mówi, że cieszy się, że Rick zmężniał i mówi, iż jedyną metodą dla Ricka, by uchronić bliskich jest znalezienie w sobie gniewu. Shane mówi, że Rick sobie poradzi. Rick spogląda w dół, a następnie przeprasza go za to, co mu zrobił. Carl Grimes Carl był synem Ricka i oboje mieli dobre relacje, przed i po wybuchu apokalipsy. Rick przytula Carla w odc. 2 sezonu 1, ciesząc się, że go odnalazł. Rick jest opiekuńczym ojcem, dba o Carla i stara się, by stał się dobrym człowiekiem. W sezonie drugim, gdy Carl zostaje postrzelony Rick bierze go w ramiona i zapłakany rusza we wskazane przez Otisa miejsce, gdzie spotyka po raz pierwszy Hershela. Oddaje swoją krew Carlowi, by pomóc mu utrzymać się przy życiu. Gdy chłopak zdrowieje, Rick wręcza mu swój kapelusz i mówi by ten go nosił. Pod koniec sezonu 2, gdy Rick jest w konfrontacji z Shanem i ostatecznie go zabija, a Carl zabija go jako zombie, potem ostatecznie przytulają się ze sobą. Po śmierci Lori w sezonie 3, Carl stał się dla Ricka najważniejszy, ochronił go po ataku gubernatora na więzienie, oraz po drugim ataku, gdzie gubernator zabił Hershela. Carl również nauczył się wiele od swojego ojca i stali się nierozłączni. W odcinku 5 sezonu 4 widzimy, jak oboje odpychają hordę zombie z ogrodzenia które pod naciskiem umarłych się załamuje. W tym odcinku widzimy dokładnie, jak ich relacje przed apokalipsą wypada na tle post-apokaliptystycznego świata. Gdy Carl wraz z Rickiem, Michonne i Darylem zostali pojmani przez Joe'go i jego grupę i gdy jeden z grupy Joe'go chciał najprawdopodobniej zgwałcić Carla. Rick odgryzł Joe'mu kawałek szyi a następnie rzucił się na napastnika Carla. W sezonie siódmym Rick po raz pierwszy poczuł, że nie jest w stanie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwa. Stało się tak za sprawą Negana, który złapał całą grupę Ricka w pułapkę i zabił Glenna. Carl płacze wraz z innymi. Negan chce, by Rick uciął swojemu synowi rękę, co ten już prawie wykonuje, ale zostaje powstrzymany. W sezonie ósmym Carl zaczyna mieć wątpliwości, co do potrzeby walki .Mówi Rickowi, że w walce zginie wielu niewinnych ludzi i że jeżeli walczą tylko po to, by pozostać przy życiu, to walka jest warta tyle, co nic. Carl w przeciwieństwie do Rick'a nie chce by wszystko ograniczało się do przemocy. W połowie sezonu ósmego Carl ginie w wyniku ugryzienia i sam, strzałem w głowę powstrzymuje się przed przemianą. Jego ostatnią prośbą, przedstawioną w liście do ojca, było zaniechanie walki z Neganem. Rick jest załamany śmiercią syna. Chcąc uczcić jego cześć daruje życie Neganowi, więżąc go do końca jego życia. Zabite Ofiary * Leon Basset (Zombie) * Hannah (Zombie) * Summer (Zombie) * Sophia Peletier (Zombie) * Dave * Tony * Shane Walsh (Żywy) * Tomas * Oscar (Pośrednio spowodowane) * Erin (Zombie) * Charlie (Zombie) * The Piglets (Spowodowane) * Lou (Żywy) * Joe * Dan * Alex (Spowodowane) * Terminus Butcher 1 (Żywy) * Terminus Butcher 2 * Crazed Man (Żywy) * Mike * Albert * Gareth * Bob Lamson * Pete Anderson * Carter (Z litości) * Tommy (Przed przemianą) * Blond Wolf * Ethan * Gabe (Przed przemianą) * Primo * Jiro * Abraham Ford (Pośrednio spowodowane) * Spencer Monroe (Zombie) * Tough Grizzled Savior (Spowodowane) * Gordon (Spowodowane,Zombie) * Red Haired Savior (Spowodowane, Zombie) * Ojciec Gracie * Yago * Bruce (Możliwie,poza-ekranem,z litości) * Evan (Spowodowane) * Reilly * Lance (Wraz z milicją) * Norris (Zombie) * Kathy (Zombie) * Niezliczone ilości zombie. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki * Jego bronią jest Colt Python, można to zaobserwować w większości odcinków serialu. * Historia Ricka (budzi się ze śpiączki podczas apokalipsy zombie) jest bardzo podobna do tej Jima z filmu Danny'ego Boyle'a 28 dni później. * Rick twierdzi, że jego grupa krwi to A+. * Z odejściem Rick'a w sezonie 9 Morgan. Jest jedyną postacią, która wystąpiła w odc. "Days Gone Bye" i wciąż żyje. * Rick ma obecnie najwięcej wystąpień w serii, drugi w rankingu był jego syn. * Po odcinku pt. "Honor" Rick jest ostatnim ocalałym z jego rodziny. * W finale sezonu 8 Rick mówi: "My żyjemy a to jest śmierć i idzie po nas" - jest to nawiązanie tytułem do tomu nr.24 pt."Life and Death". Jest to prawdopodobnie forshadowing do tego, co ma się wydarzyć. * Z odejściem z serialu Andrew Lincoln'a grającego postać Rick'a Grimes'a, zmieniony zostanie protagonista serialu. * Rick został wspomniany w serialu pt."Z Nation" gdzie postać wypowiedziała się, że były policjant, który zajął więzienie ze swoją grupą wskazał mu drogę. Porównania z komiksem *Rick jest starszy niż jego komiksowy odpowiednik. Ten z serialu jest w wieku późnej 30, natomiast komiksowy Rick ma 31 lat. *W komiksie to Rick na początku udał się do Woodbury, wraz z Michonne i Glenn'em, w wyniku pobytu tam stracił rękę. W serialu pierwszymi, które tam się udały były Michonne i Andrea, a Rick nadal ma obie ręce. *Rick w serialu jest z Michonne, natomiast w komiksie z Andreą. Zobacz też en:Rick Grimes (TV Series) de:Rick Grimes es:Rick Grimes ru:Рик Граймс (телесериал) fr:Rick Grimes (Série TV) da:Rick Grimes (TV-Serie) pt-br:Rick Grimes (TV) ja:リック・グライムズ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead